


Groovy Cats

by HollySprite (GorgeousDeduction)



Series: Men of Their Time [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Dressing gowns, M/M, Photo Manipulation, groovy, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousDeduction/pseuds/HollySprite
Summary: Loungin' in the new coposhi dressing gowns after gettin' down with this old closet disco queen.





	Groovy Cats

[On Deviantart](https://orig06.deviantart.net/5836/f/2017/222/9/0/1970sc_by_hollysprite-dbjl6as.png)


End file.
